gekkoukan_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose
Rose is a loving girl who won't be afraid to protect those close to her and the one she's supposed to guard. Personality Rose was once a dead-pan, monotone speaking android who acted like a robot. Now she's decided to flush everything that made her a robot out and is now acting like a normal teenage girl. She's nice, polite, and quick to make friends. She also is a procrastinator. Appearance Rose has a similar look to Aigis from Persona 3, but instead of white and gold with black stubs for feet: Rose is pink and red with red stubs for feet. She has pink, bushy hair that curls inward, making it look like she wears half a bell for hair. She... had.. turquoise eyes, but they are now moolight yellow. She also carries around a pink metal box on her back that holds her weapons. She's also made various synthetic upgrades to her body to make herself feel more human in nature, several include: Sythetic tear ducts in her eyes, modified chassis, and a face skin overlay. Relationships Atsuki: Atsuki is Rose's current lover. She met him at Jin's first arrival at the dorms, and developed a relationship ever since. The actual event that sparked the love relationship was after the first day of school, all because of Jin and Seto. Ever since then, their love for each other has become stronger. Until they fought her Shadow, now they have broken up, and Rose has moved on, but hasn't talked to him since. Jin and Seto: Rose was originally designed to protect Jin, but she'll also protect the dearest friend of his and the Estate, Seto. Now, since Rose has confessed herself being a Shadow, she's no longer Jin's bodyguard, but now friend. Lev, Seiji, and Daichi: Rose has gained respect for them since they took the revealing of her being a android pretty well. She does not, however, like how Daichi and Lev are planning to steal the Estate's secrets. She's almost killed them because of this and will not hesitate to stop them. She's forgiven them for that, and is now close friends with them. Sam and Rie: Rose is friends with these two, and appreciates the help Sam gives her. Rose appreciated Rie's ability to scan her so she could help out the team. She too wishes to hang out with them more. Mari: Rose's closest friend. Mari was interested in Rose due to her android nature, and has even said that she's a human in an android body. That is what sparked their relationship. Rose has only hung out with Mari once, and they've had a great time. Rose wishes that Mari could trust her and the Estate more... She's also looking at Mari for advice on how to blend in with human society, seeing as she's a Shadow, she has no idea as to how to act. Chad: Rose's friend whom she's helped in situations revolving around him and his Persona. She's unaware that Chad may or may not have a crush on her. Asa: Rose's best friend and mentor in hand-to-hand combat. Rose looks up to Asa and couldn't wish for a better friend. He's helped her in the worst of times, and she's bonded with him for that. Asa's jaw was almost atomized by Rose when they first sparred, totally by accident too. She.. may or may not have a crush on him. Yoshio: Rose is friends with Yoshio, and wishes to hang out more with him. Zaeed: Rose respects Zaeed, but doesn't like his unethical ways of solving problems. She knows Zaeed doesn't trust her, but she trusts him in return. Kelsey: Rose highly respects Kelsey even more now that he's happy that her and Atsuki are together. He is her teacher in certain classes, and wishes to make him proud. Kayoko: Rose.. doesn't like Kayoko ever since the experimenting incident, but has learned to forgive her. Still.. she prefers to not talk to her. Persona Weapon: Twin Gatling guns, jet-axe, and finger pistols. ' Persona:' Themis, goddess of Divine Law. Ultimate: Justitia *''Persona Appearance:'' 9ft tall cybernetic female in knight armor with a long, flowing white skirt. The armor is pure silver with a metallic shine and gold shoulder pads. Her face is a metal plate with various machinery and bolts turning inside it. She carries a giant axe and kite shield that has the scales of justice embedded on it. She has no feet, but instead has giant wheels. When she stands still or is moving, the sound of a truck engine is heard either roaring, or revving. *''Arcana:'' Justice *''Abilities:'' Strike Pierce and Healing Stats: STR: STR: 4 END: 5 MAG: 2 AGL: 3 LUK: 1 Skills: *Bash *Berserk *Single Shot *Needle Assault *Dia *Media *Counter Backstory Story: Rose's story is more like the current story. She's a three day old android created in the Mayonaka labs by one Madoka Hikari(NPC). She is the first of many androids to survive the Plume of Dusk installation. She also underwent another proceedure that gave her self awareness and a personality. On top of that were those sythetic upgrades. She is now the most suspicious person in the dorm by everyone except: Seto, Jin, and Atsuki. She now fights for everyone's lives with her and her Persona, Themis and is now awaiting the others at the Estate to prepare for the Blood Hour, but will the others accept her now with Atsuki knowing who she really is...? Category:Characters Category:Justice